1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for imaging a turbid medium, the device including a holder for receiving the turbid medium, a light source for irradiating the turbid medium, a photodetector for measuring the intensity of the light emanating from the turbid medium, and a processing unit for deriving an image of the turbid medium from the intensities measured.
The invention also relates to a method of forming an image of a turbid medium, which method includes: irradiating the turbid medium by means of light at a plurality of positions, measuring the intensity of the light emanating from the turbid medium at a plurality of positions, and deriving an image of the turbid medium from the intensities measured.
2. Description of Related Art
For the purposes of this patent application with a light source is intended a source of electromagnetic radiation with a wavelength in the visible or infra-red range between approximately 500 and 1000 nm. A device and method of this kind are known from WO 95/23961. The known device is used for imaging an internal structure of biological tissue. In medical diagnostics the known device could be used for imaging the internal structure of breast tissue of a human female. For example, a growth of a tumor can be localized in such an image. A disadvantage of the known device is that the image of the internal structure of the turbid medium contains artefacts along the outer surface of the turbid medium.